Imagine Your OTP GerItaSpamano Drabbles
by xXSmokeNMirrorsXx
Summary: GerIta and Spamano Drabbles based on the 'Imagine Your OTP' prompts from tumblr (link in profile).


Imagine your OTP in a zombie apocalypse and person A has been bitten, and person B refuses to leave them in their last moments before they convert, resulting in person B dying along with A.

~/~

Feliciano and Ludwig sprinted through the trees. A zombie apocalypse had fallen upon the world. It had been months now. Practically everyone had been turned into a zombie. Those who hadn't did not trust the other survivors. Feliciano and Ludwig had been living together during that time. Ludwig provided safety for the Italian and Feliciano provided food and water.

They were inseparable. They hardly left each others side as they moved about, trying to find a safe place to live; a needle in a hay stack. If one of them had to use the bathroom, they would go together and one would keep watch while the other went. They slept together, Feliciano cuddling into Ludwig's chest and Ludwig would wrap his strong arms around him. If they found a lake or stream, they would both take a bath together.

They had grown too close for their own good; especially in a zombie apocoplyse. They had moved into an area with a large amount of zombies unknowingly. There were too many to kill; they were forced to run instead. However, there wasn't a place to run to. Any place they turned to, zombies emerged from behind trees or underbrush. Soon they were surrounded; there was no place to run.

Feliciano and Ludwig pressed their backs together. Feliciano was trembling violently, however he was not begging for his life as he had done so many times before. Ludwig grabbed his arm tightly, wanting to provide some sort of comfort for him. "It's ok, Feliciano." he whispered. The zombies slowly limped forward. They were covered in blood, their clothing was ripped, their limbs were twisted at awkward angles, their eyes had a film over them and were bloodshot. A horrible groan filled the air as the zombies neared them. Ludwig turned and put himself in front of the closest zombie. He kicked his leg out and sent the creature back.

Feliciano let out a scream as a zombie grasped his fingers around his clothing. Ludwig darted around, yanking Feliciano out of the zombies grasp. "Stay away from him!" he growled. It wasn't like the zombie could understand him, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

The zombies grasped at his arm. He tried kicking them away, thrusting his legs and arms out, trying to get them away. It worked for a while but eventually, there were just too many. Ludwig felt teeth sink itself into his arm. He let out a scream of pain as the zombie took a large chunk of skin out of his arm. Feliciano spun around and kicked the zombie away. He pulled Ludwig close as Ludwig's head began to spin.

"Help! Over here!" Feliciano cried. Gunshots were heard. Ludwig's scream had alerted a nearby person. The zombies started to fall or leave Ludwig and Feliciano for the new person. Ludwig groaned and looked at his arm. Blood was running down his forearm, mixing with grime. He felt his leg go weak as he grew weak from blood loss. His knees gave out. Feliciano wrapped his arms around him and gently lowered him to the ground, setting him in Feliciano's lap.

Ludwig could see Feliciano's face. Tears were running down his face and his body was trembling. He took Ludwig's hand in his own and squeezed tightly.

"Ludwig?" he asked quietly. Ludwig winced, but not from pain. He hated to hear Feliciano sound so scared and sad. He looked up at the man with whom he had grown so close to and smiled.

"Feli, get out of here." he whispered. He reached up with his good arm and gently caressed Feliciano's cheek. Feliciano leaned his head into Ludwig's touch, closing his eyes. Tears continued to escape his closed eyes. Ludwig gently wiped his tears away.

"Don't cry, liebling." he whispered, "I'll always love you, ok?" he asked. Feliciano choked out a sob and nodded. "You need to get out of here Feli. The other man will need to shoot me; you don't need to see that." he whispered.

Feliciano shook his head. "N-no! I can't! You said so yourself to never leave a man behind. I'm not leaving you, Ludwig."

Ludwig smiled softly and looked into his beautiful, delicate face. "You're so strong, lieben. But please, don't do this. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want you to see them shoot me. Please, liebling." he whispered. Feliciano turned his head to kiss his hand.

"Ludwig, please, just let me have these last moments with you." he begged. He opened his eyes to look down at Ludwig's pale face. He could see his blood vessels becoming more prominent and more red. He gently brushed Ludwig's cheek with his hand. He wished he could alleviate Ludwig's pain.

Ludwig nodded quietly, "Fine...but as soon as I pass, I want you to leave as quickly as you can and don't look back." he said. "You are strong liebling. You can survive, I know you can." he whispered.

Feliciano bit his lip to keep from crying. "I'll do that, I promise." he whispered. He bent down, pressing his lips to Ludwig's forehead. Ludwig wrapped his arm around Feliciano, brushing his hair gently. They stayed like that for several moments.

Ludwig soon began to feel fire raging through his body. His hand fell away from behind Feliciano, gripping his chest in a tight grip. His body writhed in pain, a groan of pain escaping his chapped lips. Feliciano pulled away, his face wet with tears. He gripped Ludwig's hand tightly. Ludwig turned his head to the side, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes tightly in pain. The pain gripped his entire body, twisting his limbs and slowing his heart.

He could hear Feliciano's sobs, though they sounded distant. He could hear Feliciano begging him to open his eyes. He could feel Feliciano's tight grip on his hands. He didn't want to leave Feliciano. He didn't want to leave him alone in this cruel, lonely world.

He opened his eyes ever so slightly. He tried to speak but his words caught in his throat. "I-ich l-lie-be d-dich..." he croaked. Feliciano smiled at his words, his brown eyes sparkling from the tears. His face was the last thing Ludwig saw as his vision faded to black.

Before all went black and silent, Ludwig heard Feliciano's soft voice whisper back, "Ti amo, Ludwig."

Ludwig's hand fell limp in Feliciano's grip and his body stilled.

"Ludwig?" Feliciano asked in a whisper, "Ludwig?!" a sob escaped his throat, causing the dam to break loose. His small, delicate body shook in sobs as he held his lover and best friend close. He held Ludwig's larger body closer to him, wrapping his arms around his body.

Ludwig had been the only one to care for him. Lovino and Antonio had been killed early on. Austria soon followed suit, as did Hungary and Prussia. Everyone eventually died except for himself and Ludwig. Ludwig had been so patient with him. He had never left Feliciano's side. He had carried him when Feliciano twisted his ankle, he had taken care of Feliciano when he fell ill, he had held him close when they slept if Feliciano got scared or cold. He had done so much for him; it was impossible to think of living without him.

He heard a groan escape Ludwig's lips but he was too lost in thought to realize what that meant. Ludwig's fingers twitched. He slowly rose his hand, gripping Feliciano's hair. A smile graced Feliciano's lips. "Ludwig..." he whispered. Ludwig drew himself close to Feliciano.

Feliciano didn't register that this wasn't his Ludwig. He leaned closer to him, holding him closer. Ludwig groaned and sunk his teeth into Feliciano's shoulder. Feliciano let out a cry of pain.

"L-Ludwig!" he cried. He yanked away from Ludwig. Pain flared through his shoulder. His eyes widened with horror as the realization slammed into him.

Meanwhile, the other man finished killing all of the zombies. Feliciano stumbled back on the ground. Ludwig rolled over onto his stomach and tried to crawl towards him. The man raced over. Feliciano looked up at the man, his eyes pleading. The man took aim at him with his gun.

Feliciano relaxed. He didn't want to see the man shoot Ludwig; he was glad the man was going to kill him first. The pain was unbearable. He could feel the icy hot fingers racing under his veins, consuming his body. He closed his eyes and laid his head back onto the ground.

He thought of all the good moments that had happened. Despite the loss of losing almost all his loved ones, he had gained a best friend and a lover. He thought of Ludwig; of his bright cyan eyes, of his golden hair, of the way he would timidly smile, of the way he would look at Feliciano when he thought he couldn't see. Despite everything that happened, Feliciano would do it over again in a heart beat.

Feliciano heard the click as the man readied the gun. He smiled to himself. He heard the bang before his vision faded to black and the entire world drifted away.


End file.
